


Always Will Be

by lavender_kiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Model/Photographer, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates-ish, Very Light Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_kiyoomi/pseuds/lavender_kiyoomi
Summary: "Do ya think we're too close?""Nah... for some reason, this feels just right."Wherein Suna and Osamu first met for professional purposes. Suna being Osamu's model and Osamu being Suna's photographer. And yet, for some reason, the two developed a special bond in the span of a few days.Also, Atsumu being the most annoying and oblivious wingman.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for [Verre](https://twitter.com/daichitits), for the SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange!
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO WORK THROUGH BURNOUT BUT I PROMISE I DID MY BEST OSNUNWSNIUDN
> 
> I really enjoyed trying to write a model/photographer au even though it wasn't shown much. I'm honestly used to writing extreme fluff so this helped me in writing with plot a lot! I hope you enjoy!

Osamu walked to the red sedan. Chewing on the half-eaten onigiri in his hand. He clicked his tongue as he saw Atsumu, automatically displeased by the smirk on his twin's face. 

_"'Oi! Samu! Yer late!"_

Osamu rolled his eyes and walked around Atsumu, opening the trunk and shoving in his backpack. He closed the compartment and walked back to Atsumu, _"I'm not late. Ya changed the meetin' time out of nowhere."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is Suna with ya?"_

_"I don't even know the guy ya stupid."_

Atsumu glared at Osamu, then crossed his arms, _"Well, sorry, asshole. I ain't the one not checkin' my models."_

_"Bastard Tsumu. Ya really never learned morals, did ya? I woulda seemed like a huge stalker if I went checkin' my models before meetin' them."_

Atsumu started to seeth in annoyance, losing control of his temper. Meanwhile, Osamu finished eating an onigiri and took another one out of his pocket, unwrapping the plastic around it.

_"Shut yer ass. At least I ain't stuffin' my mouth with a hundred onigiris a day."_

_"Ya said something? Sorry I can't hear liars."_

And thus, the bickering of the twins erupted. Atsumu continued spurting insults while Osamu made comebacks at him, occasionally biting into his onigiri.

Once Atsumu has gotten enough, he slapped the onigiri from Osamu's hand. He shouted loudly, irritation evident in his voice, _"At least stop eating when yer fighting, would ya'?! I feel stupid when ya stand there, chewin'!"_

Osamu stared at the onigiri on the ground, then bowed, saying a small prayer to the heavens. He picked up the scattered rice using tissue and looked at Atsumu, _"At least ya know you're stupid."_

With one fast swing, Osamu threw the tissue at Atsumu, making the rice splat all over Atsumu's clothes.

_"Samu ya ass!"_

_"It's yer fault for makin' it fall!"_

_"Well, it ain't my fault ya have a weak grip!"_

Osamu stepped forward towards Atsumu, who did the same, getting ready to wrestle with each other as they always did. That was until someone coughed near them, trying to get their attention.

Atsumu stepped back, then looked at the man staring at them. Suddenly, Atsumu burst into that friendly, energetic attitude and walked to the man, patting him on the shoulder, _"Sunaaa~ Nice timing ya got there! I was about to call you."_

Suna nodded towards Osamu, completely ignoring Atsumu, _"And you are?"_

Osamu looked at the stranger being pat by Atsumu. _His eyes are so pretty._

_"Miya Osamu. The more talented twin and yer photographer."_

_"Nice to meet the better twin. I'm Suna Rintarou. I'm guessing Atsumu already told you about me."_

Suna started walking towards Osamu. _He didn't tell me you were this stunning._ Suna bowed at Osamu and reached into his pocket. Atsumu shot Osamu a look saying, ' _We're gonna talk later, ya made me look bad, and now I'm upset.'_

Suna took out a card from his pocket, and Osamu finally realized what he was doing. Flustered, Osamu bowed clumsily and took a card out of his own pocket. _Shit, I forgot we had to exchange business cards._

Once they were done with formalities, Atsumu opened the door to the driver's seat and called out to them, _"Get in, ya two. We don't wanna travel till it's night."_

Osamu was about to open the passenger's seat when Atsumu stopped him, _"Ya ain't seating at the front, ya dick. Now get in the back like a good little kid, and Suna's things are gonna sit with me here."_

_"Fuck ya too, 'Tsumu."_

Osamu grumbled then got into the backseat where Suna was already scrolling through his phone. One of his hands sat comfortably near his face, seeming to naturally cover his mouth.

_I wanna take a picture of him like this._

Osamu sat back as the car started moving, _"Tsumu, ya forgot to tell us where we're goin'. Ya told me ya wanted to get to pick-"_

_"We're going to Kita-san. In the mountains."_

***

The travel was silent yet not awkward. Suna spent most of his time on his phone and had napped midway through. Meanwhile, Osamu kept chewing. May it be rice or gum or apple slices, he was chewing throughout the whole time.

Atsumu was surprisingly a quiet driver. He didn't listen to the radio nor talked. He simply focused on the road. Although Osamu could tell that it was probably not to bother Suna.

There was one time, though, when Suna and Osamu interacted. And it was only to give Suna some spearmint gum before he went to sleep. When they did get to their destination, though, Atsumu was the first one to immediately get back his energy. 

He rapidly parked in front of a traditional Japanese house, making the car jerk forward, immediately waking up a tired Suna, and barely choking an eating Osamu.

Atsumu stopped the car and jumped out, bounding over to Kita, who was standing.

_"Kita-san! WE MISSED YOUUUUU!"_

Kita was squished in a bear hug with Atsumu as Osamu hopped out the door, coughing out some tempura bits. Kita greeted Osamu with a monotone voice, _"Osamu, there's rice stuck on your cheek."_

Osamu embarrassedly wiped the rice off his cheek while Suna quietly laughed behind him. Atsumu let go of Kita and pointed at Suna, _"Kita-san, that's the model I got. He's pretty, right? I picked well, right?"_

_"Yes, Atsumu. Nice to meet you, Suna-san."_

_"Likewise... Kita-san. Is that really your name, or is it Atsumu's nickname for you?"_

_"Ah, it's really Kita. Kita Shinsuke."_

Suna and Kita pointedly looked at Atsumu as Osamu stretched and yawned, subtly looking at the place around him. _Huh. Tsumu actually picked a pretty good place._

_"Let's go in?"_

Atsumu sounded excited at Kita's invitation and ran towards the house, clumsily taking off his shoes, _"Sorry for intruding!"_

Kita looked at Osamu and Suna as they heard Atsumu yell loudly at everything in the house, saying remarks like, _"Eh!? Kita-san, is this a family picture? Cool!"_ Osamu shook his head and sighed.

_"Sorry, Kita-san. I'll have to leave my bastard brother with ya for a while. I wanna explore the place a little bit."_

Kita nodded understandingly, leaving Suna to stand awkwardly, _"What about you, Suna-san?"_

_"...I guess I'll go with Osamu then."_

_"Yeah, I guess it's good for ya two to get to know each other. Be back before it gets dark, alright? Atsumu will probably let ya shiver out there."_

Osamu nodded at Kita, murmuring acknowledgment. Kita went inside the house while Osamu and Suna stood outside. Awkwardly glancing at each other. _Shit. How do I talk to someone again? Should I get Tsumu? Nah, he's probably gonna be annoying._

Suna scratched his neck, a blank expression forming on his face, _"So... let's go?"_

\---

The two walked leisurely at a slow pace, their feet still fatigued from sitting in the car. Osamu's camera hung heavily from his neck as Suna strolled in front of him. They followed a trail from Kita's house, assuming it would be an easy path to walk on. However, the pathway was steep and damp. One wrong step could make you slip. 

Osamu watched as Suna gracefully descended down the steps. _Shit, he's too pretty._

Mesmerized, Osamu stared at Suna as he lifted his foot forward, not expecting that the next step was lower than he thought. In a short moment, Osamu's eyes widened and closed as he fell forward. _Wait, fuck, my camera-_

_"Get up already. You're heavier than I thought."_

Osamu opened one of his eyes, immediately being greeted by the view of Suna's hair. The position they were in wasn't comfortable in the least. Suna was hunched forward, Osamu awkwardly leaning on his back. Most of his weight was on Suna, who was tensed up, visibly trying not to fall himself. _Whoops._

Apologetically, Osamu shifted his weight and subtly nodded to Suna, _"Sorry about that."_

Suna glanced at him, then continued on the trail. Slightly chuckling, he once again brought his hands near his face.

_"Sure, sure. Just give me some of your onigiris next time."_

_"...I- Well- I actually have some here if ya would want."_

Osamu dug around his backpack flusteredly until Suna poked his stomach, chuckling, _"I was kidding. Besides, your stomach is more built than I thought. Normally someone who would eat as much as you would already have a marshmallow stomach or something."_

Suna looked at Osamu, who was raising his eyebrows, then walked forward. Osamu was still flustered, but he recognized Suna's efforts to keep the conversation going.

_"Ah, yeah. I used to play volleyball durin' highschool. And 'Tsumu still keeps draggin' me to his workout sessions."_

_"Cool. What position did you play?"_

_"Wing spiker."_

Suna hummed, _"How did you get into photography then?"_

Osamu licked his lips, recalling a fond memory, _"Our mum always wanted us to take pictures for memories and stuff. Especially when we had school trips. And usually, Tsumu would be busy running off to places, so I was always the one who updated our mum."_

_"You chose photography just because of that?"_

_"Well, yeah? It's fun, I guess."_

Suna tilted his head, still going forward. A momentarily silence coming over them. The path came to a close when they reached a mini waterfall. It definitely wasn't the most extravagant waterfall in the world. But it was enough to house two barely acquaintances. 

Osamu went to a stone bench looking over the waterfall as Suna went around the place. The drop of the waterfall served as white noise to their silence. The leaves of the trees still had waterdrops, obviously not yet dried from earlier rain. 

_"What about ya? Why did ya wanna be a model?"_

Suna looked over his shoulder to glance at Osamu. He nodded and stared at the waterfall, timidness showing in his eyes, _"I don't know. It just sorta happened, I guess. Your brother scouted me and chased me just to be a model for his company. Said I would make his wallet full again."_

Osamu scrunched his nose, disgusted, _"Sounds like my brother was a pervert to ya."_

_"Sure does. Though, when Atsumu dragged me to the agency, I met Aran. You probably know him. I got a little relieved and thought maybe this Atsumu wasn't actually a criminal and was just extremely broke. Oh, but he still gets annoying."_

_"Yeah, I think bein' annoyin' is his trademark or somethin'."_

Suna laughed. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't a chuckle or a snicker either. Osamu smiled. Then slowly, his laugh mixed with Suna's. _Funny how it seems we've known each other before._

Once they fell back into pleasant silence, Suna's eyes seemed more alive. Not timid anymore. It was serene and yet sparkling. The dews on leaves made a great backdrop. Small imperfections from the waterfall's natural form balanced it all out. Sure, Suna's habitual posture was unhealthy and quite slouched on the neck. But it all fits the intimate ambiance. Somewhat vulnerable and yet perfectly natural.

_A perfect composition. Topped with a gorgeous model._

Out of habit, Osamu opened his camera. He effortlessly found an angle flawlessly capturing Suna. He didn't put on the flash, but the camera's shutter echoed through the area. A blank expression immediately surfaced on Suna as Osamu took a glimpse of the picture he just took. 

Suna stared at Osamu, who quickly realized what he did. _Holy fuck, I forgot to ask for permission. Should I have even asked for permission? Wait, isn't not asking for permission rude?_

Embarrassed and jittery, Osamu sputtered out excuses and explanations, _"Sorry I took a picture of ya. It was a habit, I swear. Wait, no. I don't usually do this, but ya just looked so pretty. Should I have asked for your permission? What am I asking? Of course, I should have. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do it again."_

_"You're a lot more talkative than what Atsumu said."_

Suna pursed his lips, then turned around, leaving Osamu with a blank expression. Osamu gawked, still sitting on the bench. _What the hell was that?_

After a few minutes, Osamu closed his camera, stood up, and let out a sudden scream. Instantly, he sat back down and put his hands on his knees, imitating the way Kita used to make them reflect on themselves whenever he and Atsumu fought.

_Am I insane? Did that Tsumu bastard make me eat something weird? Cuz I sure am acting odd._

Grabbing his camera, Osamu stood and rambled away, trying to get rid of his embarrassment from his time with Suna. 

***

Osamu went back much later than he thought. The sun had already set when he stepped on the tatami mats in Kita's house, the smell of smoked mackerel and miso soup greeting him. He hurriedly went to the dining room, rushing to see if his brother had already eaten his share.

Osamu was greeted by the sight of a peaceful dinner. Everyone was seated seiza style on the tatami mats, showing respect and formality. Their food was placed neatly on a chabudai table. Kita sat at the head of the table, Atsumu on one side and Suna on the other.

_"Yer food's about to get cold."_

Kita nodded at Osamu, then glanced at the plate next to Atsumu. Osamu sat down with a plop and muttered a small 'itadakimasu' before digging into his food.

_It's tasty._

Osamu gobbled down food as fast as he can. He quickly finished his rice before asking for seconds. Atsumu glared at his twin competitively.

_"I was gonna finish before ya."_

_"Yeah? Guess you just weren't fast enough, huh?"_

Atsumu was about to spout an insult before Kita looked at them, a stern look on his face. _Ha, serves ya right._

Osamu's proud moment ended quickly. Kita cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

_"Since yer all here, let's discuss yer sleeping arrangements."_

Kita nodded at Atsumu, who smiled creepily. Osamu didn't miss the glint of mischief in his twin's eyes. _This bastard got somethin' planned._

Atsumu leaned back and made a smug expression. He cleared his throat before a proud tone was heard in his voice.

_"Suna, I hope ye don't mind. Yer gonna have to sleep in a room with 'Samu tonight."_

Osamu looked at Atsumu, a bewildered look on his face, _"Excuse me?"_

_"Ye heard me."_

_"Are ye gettin' bored here, huh bastard? Got nothin' better to do?"_

_"Nah, I've got somethin' better to do, ya lil' shit. I'm goin' to my dear Omi."_

_"That guy should've turned ya down the moment he saw yer piss colored hair."_

_"It wasn't piss colored!"_

_"It looked more like piss than piss itself, bastard 'Tsumu."_

_"Uhm..."_

The twins stopped their banter when the familiar voice interrupted. _Ah, yeah. Suna's here._

Kita also pointedly looked at them, making a shiver run down their spines. 

After collecting themselves, Suna spoke up with that same monotonous voice. 

_"I'm fine with it."_

Osamu raised his eyebrow, measuring the chance that Suna would have to sleep next to him tonight. _Wait, no. We're just sleepin' in the same room, right? Haha, yeah..._

_"Ah, Kita-san. We do have extra futons, right?"_

_"What are ya talkin' about? We gave all our futons to the community charity some years ago."_

Somehow, he got that small chance that Suna would sleep next to him.

_"Yer gonna have to sleep next to Suna on a bed."_

Trying to get out of the future awkward situation, Osamu pleadingly looked at his brother.

_"Where would bastard 'Tsumu sleep, then?"_

_"Are ya finally concerned about me, 'Samu?"_

_"Nah, I was thinkin' of making ya into a mattress, actually."_

Feigning hurt, Atsumu put his hand on his chest dramatically and wiped some fake tears on the corner of his eye.

_"Oh, my sweet, stupid brother. I just told ya I'm stayin' at Omi's."_

Osamu, now desperate, looked at Kita, who just stared at him.

_"Suna-san said he's ok with it."_

Osamu inwardly groaned, displeased with the future awkward situation. _God, help me not fawn over him all night._

Kita looked at them after sipping on his water.

_"Where did ya two go earlier, anyways?"_

Suna answered for the both of them in his seemingly natural monotonous tone.

_"We went to the trail leading to the small waterfall near your house."_

Kita nodded, then slightly looked upward, recalling something.

_"Ah. That waterfall. The folks here say yer gonna see a red string tying ya to yer soulmate if ya went there together. Not sure if it's true, but we got some tourists last year because of it."_

Atsumu burst out laughing at Osamu. His smirk indicated how entertained he was. Osamu's lips parted open at Kita's remark. 

_"Really, Kita-san?"_

_"Yeah? They even have a quote for the soulmates._ _'Always been,' they say."_

_"Good thing yer not soulmates then! Or do ya see a red string tying you to each other, hmm? Did I just make ya two meet yer soulmate? If I did, then give me some praise already!"_

Osamu looked at Suna, the thought not seeming to be impossible. _Soulmates, huh?_

***

The two awkwardly shuffled into their room. The room was small and almost resembled a shed. Although much cleaner, and with a bed for a single person.

_...we have to share that?_

Suna walked to the bed without hesitation and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

_"You coming here or what?"_

Osamu looked at the bed, thinking twice. _If we lay on our side and do this... no. Uh, then what about... nevermind. Should I just sleep on the floor? Yeah, yeah, let's just do that._

Scratching his neck, Osamu looked down, avoiding Suna's eyes. _How the fuck am I supposed to share a bed with a visual god, anyway?_

_"Yeah, uh... I'll just sleep on the floor."_

_"You sure? We can probably make space or something."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Ya need yer beauty sleep."_

_"I'm a model, not a princess."_

Osamu could already imagine Suna's deadpan expression and laughed. 

" _Just give me a pillow."_

Osamu headed over to the spot next to the bed and plopped down. Suna handed him the pillow he asked for and gave him a blanket with it. _Bunny printed. Probably his. Cute._

Without a second thought, Osamu gave back the blanket, thinking he took it by mistake.

_"This yers?"_

_"Ah, yeah. You can use it. The floor's cold."_

_"Thanks, then."_

Awkward silence drifted over them as Osamu lay on the floor. 

_Should I start a conversation? Should I even do something? Aren't we supposed to be sleeping? It feels wrong, though._

Osamu slightly jumped when his phone rang, making Suna chuckle at him.

_Akaashi Keiji_

_"I'll step out for a moment. I need to take this."_

Suna waved Osamu off, turning on his side. Osamu quickly got out of the room and answered Akaashi.

_"Hey."_

_"Samu! Sorry to call, it's just that I can't monitor the restaurant tomorrow. Koutaro's taking me somewhere."_

_"Ah, that's fine. It's just one day, Daichi can probably manage."_

_"I feel sorry for the guy. He's gotta deal with Kuroo and Oikawa all the time."_

_"Nah, he's got Suga with him. He probably doesn't need to yell much."_

Akaashi seemed taken aback by his response and slightly laughed.

_"Koushi? Yeah, no. That's just another child Daichi has to deal with."_

_"...I'll treat him to dinner for the next week."_

_"Good. How's work going?"_

_"I found Aphrodite's child. Other than that, Atsumu's been a bastard."_

_"Mhmm. Sounds like your twin found a model you like. Bring us back some onigiri from Kita-san, please. Koutaro's been bothering me about it."_

_"Alright, I will. You need anything else?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Alright, goodnight then, Akaashi."_

_"Goodnight, Osamu-san."_

Closing his phone, Osamu took a deep breath, immediately regretting staying out for too long. The cold air of the night breezing through him. He swiftly went into their room, noticing Suna's slow breathing. _He's asleep._

Osamu fought the urge to stare at Suna's sleeping face. _He looks innocent. Almost like a child. How does he look so good even while sleeping?_

Not wanting to disturb Suna, Osamu tiptoes to his spot, cringing when he heard a creak on the floor. As he lay down, Suna turned over, facing Osamu.

_"Good... night, Samu."_

Osamu smiled at Suna and closed his eyes. With a small whisper, he answered back.

_"G'night, Suna."_

***

Osamu woke up due to his body clock used to waking in the early morning. It took him a few blinks and thoughts to realize that he was in Kita's home. _Food._

He gently stood up from the floor, glancing at a still sleeping Suna before leaving the room. The scent of food filled the house just like last night. In natural response, Osamu's stomach growled loudly. _Yer hungry, huh?_

Stepping into Kita's kitchen was one of the most pleasurable things Osamu could ever do. Kita was a great cook. He was often the one who taught Osamu what he knew. 

In the kitchen stood, of course, Kita, who was plating some tamagoyaki on a plate.

_"Mornin' Kita-san."_

_"Good morning. Where's Suna?"_

_"Asleep."_

Kita nodded and placed the tamagoyaki on the chabudai table. Then, he proceeded to make some onigiri. Osamu eyed the onigiri in Kita's hands, automatically drooling.

With a swift motion of his hands, Kita placed 2 onigiris on a plate and gave them to Osamu.

_"Those are yers. I know yer a big eater. Also, ya can only eat half the tamagoyaki."_

Osamu nodded eagerly, muttering an 'itadakimasu.' Kita sat across him, watching as he devoured the onigiris.

_"How's yer business goin'?"_

With his mouth full, Osamu quickly gulped before answering Kita.

_"Good."_

_"Akaashi is good at runnin' a restaurant, huh?"_

_"Ah, yeah. Akaashi said Bokuto wanted some of yer onigiri."_

Osamu gobbled up the remaining onigiri. He transferred half the tamagoyaki on his plate before continuing.

_"Kita-san, do ya know some places we could shoot at?"_

_"Ya haven't found one yet?"_

Osamu shook his head, eating a piece of tamagoyaki.

_"Ya should go explore then. I don't know what ya want for yer shoot."_

_"Alright. Where's bastard 'Tsumu, by the way?"_

_"He said he'll be here in the afternoon."_

Osamu nodded, then finished his part of tamagoyaki. He bowed to Kita and stood up.

_"Thank ya for the food. Kita-san, I'll be back before lunch. Please take care of Suna while I'm out."_

Kita nodded at him as he left the house. Osamu started walking to the fields, trying to see if there's a spot that would fit Suna. He was trudging through a grassy path when his phone vibrated in his phone. 

_Akaashi Keiji._

Osamu picked up the phone while still walking.

_"Hello?"_

Heavy breathing was heard on the other line before a booming voice rang.

_"Osamu? It's Bokuto!"_

_"What do ya want?"_

_"About the onigiri, can I get salted salmon?"_

_"That's all ya called me for?"_

No one answered Osamu until Akaashi took the phone and spoke.

_"Yeah, sorry, Osamu-san. Koutaro has a little too much caffeine in his system."_

_"It's alright, I'll just tell Kita-san about it."_

_"Thank you. Sorry, that's all we called for."_

_"Nah, it's fine. Bye."_

_"Goodbye."_

Hanging up the phone, Osamu looked around him. _This seems like a nice place, actually._

Holding up his phone, Osamu took a demo picture of the scenery. He looked at the photo, trying to imagine how Suna would look in the scene. _Yeah, this would work._

Having his mission accomplished, Osamu started walking back to the house, excited to capture Suna.

***

The day went on without Osamu seeing Suna. It wasn't until night time that Suna went back home.

Osamu was sitting on the floor in their shed-like room, scrolling through his phone. The door quietly opened as Suna slipped into the room, yawning in his pajamas. For a moment, Osamu stared at Suna, who seemed unaware that another was being in the room. 

_"Suna."_

Suna flinched, then calmly turned to Osamu.

_"You staying on the floor tonight?"_

_"Well, I couldn't make ya sleep on the floor, can I?"_

_"No, you actually can."_

_"That's not the point."_

Suna sat on the end of the bed, once again, yawning. Silence seems to be a common thing for them. Neither of them spoke as Suna lay on the bed and Osamu comfortably sat on the floor.

They stayed like that until Kita knocked on the door and peeked inside the room.

_"Can I come in?"_

Suna and Osamu nodded as Kita entered the room. Noticing their positions, Kita grabbed Osamu up and guided him to the bed.

_"Did ya sleep on the floor?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't do that."_

Osamu and Suna looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

_"Why not?"_

_"There are rats here, Osamu."_

Suna quickly moved away from Osamu, a disgusted look forming on his face. Kita blinked and gave Osamu an antibiotic treatment and a pat on the back. _I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten bitten by a rat yet, but thanks._

Osamu looked at Suna, who shooed him away.

_"Take a shower before going back here. You just sat on the floor. I'm not taking chances of having rat pee on the bed."_

\----

An hour later, Osamu and Suna were squished in a single bed. It obviously was not fit for a model with long limbs and a buff photographer. Osamu insisted on being absolutely squeezed between Suna and the wall. 

They shared the bed as best as two (practically) strangers could. Osamu turned to the wall, almost being in a perfectly vertical position. Although, it didn't do too much with his broad figure. Suna was facing the other side, hanging on the bedside table to not fall.

A few minutes in, and Suna couldn't bear the absolutely intolerable position. He sighed and turned to Osamu, tapping him on the back. 

_"This isn't gonna work, so just turn around for a sec."_

Osamu followed Suna's commands politely. Once he did, Suna turned back around while grabbing Osamu's hand and putting it around his waist.

Flustered and embarrassed, Osamu spluttered a mess of words.

_"Wouldn't- Should- Do we really have to? I mean, I don't mind but-"_

_"Shut up and just sleep, will you? Also, hold me tight, or I'm gonna fall."_

Suna smiled as Osamu started to be comfortable with their position. He enjoyed that safe feeling in heavy arms, which seemed so secure. But at the same time, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest if Osamu was ever in a relationship with someone.

***

Osamu lead Suna into the spot he found yesterday. The wheat fields met with a road onto a bridge. The scene seemed simple, but everything fell into place perfectly. Checking how it would look, Osamu pointed to a spot at the bridge, to which Suna obediently stood at. _Yep. It works._

Suna leaned on the bridge as Osamu set up his camera. Suna looked at the sun, then at Osamu.

_"You sure you wanna do it here?"_

_"Ya have a problem with it?"_

_"Not really."_

Osamu looked up at Suna to see if he was uncomfortable. Affirming that he wasn't, Osamu went back to setting up his camera.

_"Where's your brother, by the way?"_

_"Bastard 'Tsumu?"_

_"Yeah... bastard Tsumu. You guys fight often?"_

The nickname made Suna laugh. 

_"I mean, Who just calls their twin 'bastard'?"_

_"Nah, we don't fight often. It's just our term of endearment, I guess. Also, the bastard's with his boyfriend, Sakusa. Ya probably know the guy. Atsumu brags him to everyone within a 5-meter radius._

Suna laughs wholeheartedly, his eyes crinkling with how much his cheeks smile. Osamu simply smiled at the sight. _Guess he's comfortable now._

_"You guys are a weird bunch."_

_"Mhmm. I guess ya could say that. How 'bout ya? Got any siblings ya call bastard?"_

_"I got a little sister. Though I'm pretty sure she's the one who calls me a bastard. A lot of people tell me we look exactly the same."_

_"She must be cute if she looks like you. How old is she?"_

Osamu held up his camera, pointing it at Suna. Deciding something was off, he went back to adjusting settings. Suna took his time to answer. Jokingly, he said.

_"Are you calling me cute, or are you planning to hit on my sister?"_

Osamu grinned and bit his lip, intensely looking at Suna teasing the model.

_"What do ya think?"_

_"Mmm, I think you're definitely the better-looking twin. I'll give you that."_

Osamu smiled and raised his camera once again. _Yeah, this looks right._

_"Alright, let's get started."_

The shoot went on smoothly, Suna being naturally good looking and Osamu being focused on his work. After a good 30 minutes, Osamu was content with his pictures, as well as extra shots. As the sun was out, they didn't need to adjust much lighting. 

By the end of it all, Osamu was slightly sweating. Meanwhile, Suna was still comfortable in his jumper pants and a thin sweater. For some reason, the latter was totally unaffected by heat.

_"How are you not sweaty yet? Yer clothes are literally thicker than mine."_

_"What do you mean? It's comfortable."_

Osamu saw a small ice cream shop and immediately smiled. 

_"Ya lactose intolerant?"_

_"No?"_

_"Alright, I'll be back, so just wait here. Hold the camera for me."_

Osamu ran to the ice cream shop, handing the camera to Suna. While Osamu was away, Suna looked at the pictures from today. _He really does take nice pictures._

With a wrong press of a button, Suna went back to pictures from a year ago. There were pictures of a restaurant and a guy with glasses cheerfully opening his hands wide. _Ah, there's a guy in this one. He's good looking too._

Noticing Osamu, who was going back to him, he quickly shifted through the pictures until it was from today's shoot. Osamu looked at him with a big grin on his face.

_"I forgot to ask ya what flavor ya like, so I just got ya vanilla."_

Osamu gave Suna an ice cream cone, who muttered a thank you. Osamu sat next to Suna, biting into his ice cream like a barbarian. Suna looked at him incredulously.

_"You bite into your ice cream?"_

_"Yeah? It feels weird lickin' it. Sounds weird, too."_

Suna merely scrunched his nose and continued to eat his own ice cream. Osamu nodded and looked at him.

_"Are ya doin' anythin' tonight?"_

_"I'm in a mountain with no knowledge of what's here. So I'm probably doing nothing."_

Osamu chuckled and licked his lips.

_"Of course. What did I expect?"_

_"Why? You got something planned?"_

_"Mmm, do ya wanna go somewhere later?"_

Suna smiled and nudged his elbow against Osamu.

_"Is this your way of asking me out?"_

_"And what if it is?"_

_"Guess we're going out later, then."_

***

Osamu and Suna trudged through the same familiar path they went through the first day they were here. The same steep steps Osamu slipped on seemed easier to walk on. The air was more comfortable. More pleasing and more tolerable.

Of course, the lighting was different. The blazing sunrays were replaced by the calming moonlight. Somehow, it was able to give a completely different ambiance to the place. Serene. Peaceful. And almost secretive. It was definitely a spot that felt hidden from the world.

They looked over the waterfall. Still moving. Still graceful. 

Osamu headed to the bench, moving over to make space for Suna. Osamu patted the space beside him, and Suna sat beside him willingly. 

_"Why are we here again?"_

_"Nothin'. I just wanted to say sorry again for takin' a picture of ya."_

_"Are you a child or something? I said it's fine. I'm not mad."_

_"But ya just left that day."_

Suna looked at Osamu with a smile on his face. After a few moments, the model laughed out loud. 

_"I was hungry, stupid."_

Osamu was dumbfounded. _Hungry? Are ya serious?_

_"But ya sounded mad, too."_

_"Ah, I tend to get grumpy when I'm hungry."_

In a few blinks, Osamu laughed with Suna. _Cute._

_"That's all? Ya were just hungry?"_

_"Yeah? Are you supposed to be happy when your stomach's rumbling?"_

Osamu shook his head at Suna and smiled. _Really cute._

The two sat peacefully. The breeze was cold, but neither mind. Cold winds don't mean anything when your hearts are warm. 

Suna rubbed his hands together, then brought them to his face, seemingly out of habit. Then he slightly opened his mouth and closed it quickly, as if he took back the words he was about to say. Osamu noticed this as he had been looking at the model in the corner of his eye.

_"Ya were about to say something?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Mhmm. I'm open to any question and story just so you know."_

Suna leaned back, then nodded before asking away.

_"Are you in a relationship?"_

_"Ya mean like, a boyfriend or girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Nope."_

_"Oh."_

Osamu glanced at Suna, who was obviously confused. Slightly pouty lips, eyebrows scrunched. Osamu laughed at the charming sight in front of him.

_"Did ya think I had one?"_

_"Had a what?"_

_"A partner?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

Osamu laughed, once again when Suna's lips got poutier, his eyebrows more furrowed. Suna looked at him and lightly slapped his arm.

_"What are you laughing for?"_

_"Yer confused expression is funny. Also, where did ya even get the idea I'm datin' anyone?"_

_"Someone kept calling you, and you had a lot of pictures of a good-looking guy on your camera."_

_"Ya looked at my camera?"_

_"...sorry, the buttons were confusing."_

Osamu laughed and waved it off.

_"Nah, nah. It's good as long as ya didn't delete the pictures. The good-looking guy in the pictures was probably just ya."_

Suna looked at Osamu, a cringe on his face.

_"Yeah, no. Then, what were the calls for? People don't usually call when it's literally midnight."_

_"Ah, that was for a restaurant."_

_"You kidding?"_

_"No."_

Suna let out a relieved sigh, then looked at Osamu with a wide smile. _Ah, his eyes are brighter than moonlight tonight._

Suna spoke with a lighter tone, playful and lighthearted.

_"Guess I was worried for nothing, then."_

_"Were ya worried or jealous?"_

_"Let's just say both."_

The two laugh at their playful conversation, though they didn't exactly understand why. Both were merely happy. Comfortable in a way that they were calm. It wasn't as if time stopped, but as if the ocean waves would finally calm down after a busy day of huge waves. And there, they found retreat.

***

Sleeping didn't seem to bother Osamu and Suna anymore. Suna went to take a bath first after they went back home, followed by Osamu.

Once Osamu was done, he went back to their room. He was greeted by Suna, who was already lying on the bed. The lights were already off, and only the light glow from the lamp lit the room. 

_"Suna, move over."_

_"No. I'm already comfy."_

Osamu headed over to the bed. Suna, without any intention to move, only looked at Osamu.

_"Are ya really not movin'?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Whadd'ya want me to do? Sleep on the floor so that rats bite me?"_

Suna contemplated for a second, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds, the model opened his arms. 

_"Ya askin' for a goodnight hug before sending me off to the floor?"_

Suna rolled his eyes, opened his arms in a wide embrace, and waved Osamu over.

_"Just lay in my arms already, dumbass."_

With no hesitance, Osamu settled in between Suna's arms, making himself comfortable.

_"Aren't I too heavy? I'm gonna end up squishing ya."_

_"You sorta are."_

Osamu quickly shoved himself off of Suna before the latter pulled him back, quietly laughing.

_"I'm just joking 'Samu. Come here. We're supposed to sleep."_

Osamu sighed contentedly, then nuzzled his face in Suna's chest. Suna immediately became fond of the gesture, which calmed him down. _I could get used to this._

_"Goodnight 'Samu."_

_"Mmm. Night, Suna."_

***

Unlike the snuggly way they fell asleep, Osamu and Suna were woken up by something irritating. 

The clanging of pots and pans can be heard right next to them. Apart from that, there was also a very out-of-tune voice singing a nursery rhyme or something of the sort. 

Trying to get rid of the noise, Osamu buried his head into Suna's chest. Someone dragged Osamu out of bed forcefully and flicked his forehead.

_"'Samu! Get yer ass up already!"_

_"No. Suna. Warm."_

The loud commotion and the loss of heat made Suna wake up. Groggily, he sat up then looked at Atsumu, still wrestling Osamu. 

_"It's too early for you two."_

Osamu, having heard Suna's voice, got up from Atsumu's grasp. He absent-mindedly headed over to Suna. He sat in front of the model and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

_"Sorry about that. 'Samu tends to get clingy in the mornin' when he gets a good night's sleep."_

_"I don't mind."_

After a few minutes, Suna patted Osamu on the back and lightly tugged on his shirt.

_"Let's get up. Kita-san probably prepared breakfast."_

_"Mmkay."_

The two lousily got up, Suna grabbed Osamu by the hand and led him out of the room. Both of them shuffling through the halls slowly while Atsumu laughed, watching them.

\---

Weirdly enough, it took half an hour to get Suna and Osamu to the dining room. The two roamed the house aimlessly, getting lost in their half-asleep states. And, of course, Atsumu watched them wander around Kita's house.

Once in the dining room, they got a weird look from Kita. 

_"Atsumu."_

_"Yes, Kita-san?"_

_"Didn't I tell ya to call them?"_

_"Yeah? They're here now."_

_"It's been about 30 minutes."_

Atsumu froze as Kita looked at him pointedly. Suna and Osamu went over to Kita, sitting around the table as Atsumu explained at the doorway.

Not minding Atsumu, Osamu and Suna muttered a small 'itadakimasu' and slightly bowed to Kita in greeting. The two ate silently, slowly, still ignoring Atsumu. Halfway through their meal, Kita and Atsumu joined the two. 

The twins occasionally bantered, which made Kita scold them through his eyes. Suna would also join their banter, taking Osamu's side.

At first, Kita would stare at them in a warning. After a while, Kita warmed up to their banters and accepted that this was what they were used to. Although Suna wasn't probably used to this, but just joined in for fun, probably.

_"Ya guys are leavin' today, right?"_

Osamu, Suna, and Atsumu looked at Kita. Each of them with different reactions. Osamu nodded, smiled, and bowed at Kita, showing thanks. Suna simply smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Atsumu dramatically pouted and frowned.

_"Kita-san, are ya making us leave already? Are ya tired of my face already? This handsome face?"_

_"Are ya an idiot? Anyone would get tired of your face bastard 'Tsumu."_

_"Shut up. We have the same face. Kita-san's probably more tired of your face than mine."_

Wanting to get back on track, Kita lightly tapped the table.

_"Ya guys are leavin' today? Right?"_

Osamu nodded, answering Kita's question.

_"Alright. I'll just pack Bokuto's onigiris for a second. Do ya wanna go sightseeing before leavin', or do ya wanna go?"_

Out of excitement, Atsumu slapped his hands on the table and raised his hands.

_"I wanna go sightseein'!"_

***

After packing up their things and putting them in the car, Osamu and Suna followed to Atsumu. The blonde-haired boy wasn't able to go sightseeing. He was always either in Kita's house or in Omi's. And now, unfortunately, Osamu and Suna had to listen to his complaints.

_"C'mon, I wasn't able to go and explore, unlike ya two!"_

Osamu sighed, used to his twin's loud behavior.

_"Well, maybe if ya spent less time at yer boyfriend's house, ya would be able to go somewhere, Bastard 'Tsumu."_

Suna silently laughed as Atsumu started listing off reasons why he should be with Sakusa as much as possible. The two didn't understand how Atsumu doesn't get tired of voicing his adoration for the curly-haired man. He seemed to do it no matter the occasion. 

Osamu pulled Suna next to him, letting Atsumu wander off in front of them. Atsumu, of course, was still babbling about his 'Omi-kun.' With a small grin, Osamu whispered his remarks into Suna's here.

_"He sounds like a clingy one, yeah?"_

To talk about Atsumu without Atsumu actually hearing, Suna whispered back.

_"He probably is. I wonder how Sakusa-san deals with him all the time. It must be a pain. Even if you love the guy, sometimes he just..."_

_"I felt sorry for the guy the minute Bastard 'Tsumu told me they were datin'. May the Lord guide that young man in his endeavors."_

Suna giggled as Osamu smiled at him. The two stood and watched Atsumu excitedly running over to some cows in the fields. Suna leaned on Osamu and whispered once again.

_"He's going to get attached to the cows, isn't he?"_

_"Yeah. Bastard 'Tsumu even got attached to a picture frame in Kita's house."_

_"...should we stop him from getting attached, then?"_

Osamu's soft smile turned into a playful one. He looked at Suna as if the answer was obvious.

_"Ya kiddin'? I'd like to see him cry about the cows in the backseat while I drive. He'll probably talk about how they mooed to him too."_

Suna laughed at the image Osamu painted in his mind. With a slide of his hand, Suna intertwined his fingers with Osamu, relishing the warmth of his hand. Osamu smiled wider and clasped Suna's hand tighter.

_"Do ya think we're too close?"_

_"Nah... for some reason, this feels just right."_

Osamu nodded, agreeing with Suna.

_"Mhmm. For some reason, I don't think we just met before. I feel like you're a part of me. As if you were always there, y'know?"_

_"Yeah? I guess we just didn't realize each other, huh?"_

Once again, Osamu nodded. The two smiled. Osamu and Suna's attention wasn't on Atsumu anymore, but just on themselves. Just plainly in the presence of the other person.

After a few moments, Suna slowly unclasped his hand from Osamu's and tapped the camera hung around Osamu's neck.

_"Take a picture of me?"_

_"Sure, just stand there."_

Osamu pointed to a spot where Atsumu won't be seen in the background. Suna followed him. He stood sideways and looked at Osamu, smiling widely. _Still pretty._

After a few more pictures, Suna ran back to Osamu and opened his hands. Osamu passed the camera to Suna and leaned on him as Suna opened the gallery.

The two looked at the pictures and occasionally hummed when they found a good one. That was until Suna noticed something in the picture. His left hand held Osamu's while his face was scrunched in a smile.

_"Hey, 'Samu."_

_"Hmm?"_

Suna pointed to his hand, where a thin thread seemed to appear on his ring finger. Osamu looked at Suna, his eyes filled with shock and bewilderment.

Wordlessly, Suna raised his left hand. Following Suna, Osamu raised his left hand too. They both put their hands next to each other and looked at it. _A red thread... connecting them._

The two looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

_"So it's you."_

_"Always been?"_

" _Always will be."_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry if it's too fast paced and if the plot was meh:( I had a lot of troubles writing during a burnout and this fic was sort of a distraction from it so thank you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it even if I wasn't able to write properly!


End file.
